You don't have to be a hero
by Music of the wind
Summary: Set during New moon Carsile doesn't like seeing Edward hurt and wants to do more. Can Alice and the others show Carsile that he does more then enough and pick them both back up? A one shot for now might update more if I can find song ideas
1. Chapter 1

_**You Don't Have to be a Hero**_

_You don't have to be a hero you just have to be there. He doesn't need to know you're perfect. He needs to know you care. When the race is over you've all you can do. Be a father not a hero that's all he needs from you._

Esme sat next to Carlisle while Edward packed for the trip out of Forks. Carlisle put his head in his hands and said "I should have done more to make sure that Bella was safe. Esme I almost caused my son to loose the most special person in his life. I can't do anything now but watch him throw that love away. What kind of father am I?"

Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle and said "You're always there for Edward and the rest of the family. For more then a century I've seen you put this family first. I've never seen a child who is prouder of his father. Now I should finish packing. I think you should go talk to Edward. He needs a father's love right now."

Carlisle went over to Edward and said "Son I just wanted to let you know that I'm proud of what you did today. I know it wasn't easy for you to let Bella go. Sometimes when you love someone you need to put them first. I did the same thing a long time ago. I'm not perfect by any means."

Edward snapped "Shut up! I'm leaving the girl of my dreams behind because it's safer that way! You don't understand what I'm going through at all."

Carlisle spoke gently and said "You're right I don't understand; however I'm willing to try and figure this out. I love you Edward."

Just then Alice came into the room and said "Edward when you say goodbye to Bella tell her that I'll miss my shopping buddy."

Edward didn't say a word he just fell to his knees and dry sobbed into his hands. Carlisle sighed and whispered to Alice go get Jasper. I've done all I can for him. I think it's time for us to pull together. It's time for me to stop being a hero and start being a hero."

Alice nodded and left the room after giving Edward a strong hug. Then she said "Edward needs all of us to show that we understand. He needs to know that we all care about him. This race is finally over and Edward needs us to see him through to the finish line."

_You don't have to be a winner if you give it your best. Believe in who you're and then time can do the rest. Your heart is his example brave and strong and true. You don't have to be a hero you just need to be you._

After Edward had calmed down he said "Esme would it be cruel of me to spend one more night with her? I don't want to hurt her. Carlisle what would you do?"

Carlisle sighed and said "Edward its up to you. I know how much Bella means to you. I think you should see her one more time."

After Edward left to go see Bella Alice said "Edward is a lot like you Carlisle. I asked Bella what she loved about Edward the most and she said his heart. His heart like yours is brave and strong and true. He's trying to be like you. Remember when he killed those people and then came back because he didn't want to hurt you and Esme anymore?"

Esme and Jasper smiled and said "Edward isn't looking for a hero. He is looking for a strong and loving father."

Esme sighed and said "You are absolutely right. Carlisle you are everything and more to this family. You don't have to be a hero to help us. You just have to be yourself."

Carlisle nodded and said "Thank you. I hope that we can return here soon when Edward heart wins this fight."

Esme sighed and said "You just have to believe that he'll make the right choice. Time can handle the rest."

_Trust in your son he's more then he seems. Like you he can run. Like you he has dreams. Have faith in yourself and faith in him to. He will always have a hero. He will always have you._

When Edward came home that night tears burned is his eyes that he wished that he cry. Esme watched with a breaking heart. Alice sighed and said "Edward will get through this. He has dreams of love just like the rest of us. He can run just as fast as Carlisle maybe faster. No matter what Carlisle will always be his hero. That's why Edward will always have hero. He will always have this family no matter what."


	2. Love will find a way

_**Love will find a way**_

_In a perfect world one we've never known; we would never need to face the world alone. They can have the world we'll create our own. I may not be brave or strong or smart but somewhere in my secret heart I know love will fine a way. Anywhere I go I'm home if you are there beside me like dark turning into day. Somehow we'll come through. Now that I've found you love will find a way._

A few weeks after Edward and his family left Forks Alice came into the bedroom and said "You miss her don't you."

Edward nodded slowly and sadly said "Leave me alone. Alice I'm not in the mood. Please just leave me alone."

Alice spoke gently and said "Edward please let me help. I miss her to. The whole family does. More importantly I miss how Bella made you feel. She always made you smile and laugh. Yes Bella is human but you're strong enough not to hurt her. Love always finds a way Edward. You have to believe me. You don't have to face this alone. I know I'm not strong, brave or smart but I know how love can make things better."

Edward laughed bitterly and said "That is just what people want you to think. There's no such thing as a perfect world Alice."

Alice sat on the bed beside Edward and said "You think that because you're hurting. I want you to call Bella. I've seen how bad she looks Edward. I know you said don't look into her future but I couldn't help it."

Edward sighed and sadly "Alice I- she."

Alice gently put her arm around Edward's shoulder and said "Shh. Bella won't hate you. You made some poor choices but it's not too late to patch things up. I'll leave after you call her."

Edward picked up his cell phone and called Bella. Bella answered on the sixth ring and Edward could tell she had been crying before she answered the phone. Bella sniffled and said "Hello?"

Edward took a deep breath and said "Hello my Bella."

Bella felt her heart speed up and she knew that there was only one person who could do that. She took a deep breath to steady herself and then said "E-Edward Cullen? What are you-?"

Edward sighed and said "Bella when I said I didn't love you; I don't know what I was thinking. I've missed you so much. I was only trying to protect you. I couldn't stand the thought of something happening to you. I'm so, so sorry. Alice helped convince me to come back. She said you needed me."

Bella asked "Where are you?"

Edward laughed and said "It doesn't matter as long as I'm with you I'm home. Bella you turn the dark into day. I know we can make it through this because love will find a way. I'll be with you again soon. Sleep well my Bella."

_I was so afraid. Now I realize love is never wrong and so it never dies. There's a perfect world shining in your eyes. If only they can feel it to the happiness I feel with you. They'd know love will find a way. Anywhere we go we're home. If we are there together like dark turning into day; somehow we'll come through now that I've found you. Love will find a way. I know love will find a way_

Four days later Edward showed up at Bella's house. She opened the door and said "E-Edward! Thank god I've missed you so much. What made you come back?"

Edward smiled and said "A lot of things. Alice was the main reason but I've also realized as I've told you a hundred times you are my life now. I was afraid but I'm not anymore. I'll be right here for you ok. People might talk but I really don't care. If they could see what I see in you they would know that love always finds away. I know that now Bella and I will never forget it as long as you love me.


End file.
